Mi mejor Cumpleaños
by Ariadna Herrera
Summary: Teddy esta triste por la ausencia de sus padres, pero llega Victoire a calmarlo y finalmente él termina dandole un regalo muy especial.


Un joven de pelo azul estaba sentado en la verja de una casa muy particular. Aquella casa estaba ubicada en el medio de la nada y aunque había tenido remodelaciones aun parecía que habían construido una casita frente a la otra. Pero eso no era nada, lo que la hacía especial era la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía a todo el tiempo, una hermosa familia. Y él alguna vez había formado parte de esa familia, pero en ese momento, se sentía ajeno, lejano; como un espectador de teatro que aunque está en la primera fila no puede formar parte de la gran obra.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Victoire, su amiga, su compañera, su… todo. Estaba contento porque ella se lo merecía la fiesta que se estaba preparando para ella, pero también estaba muy triste, no podía evitar pensar que era el aniversario de muerte de sus padres. Todos habían decidido que este día sería festivo por ella, que no tenía la culpa de los errores del pasado y porque además había llegado como una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Todos estaba felices o por lo menos aparentaba serlo. Él no podía. No podía porque eran sus padres los que habían muerto en batalla y eran sus padres a los que nunca llegaría a conocer. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarles, tantas cosas atoradas en la garganta presionando con fuerza hasta dejarlo sin respiración, lamentablemente nunca se iría esa sensación, nunca lograría sacar esas palabras. Tenía un secreto que no podía compartir con nadie y tal vez con su padre…

La puerta se abrió y a través de ella apareció una muchacha con unos jeans azules y una remera ajustada al cuerpo. Tenía el pelo suelto y el viento se lo revolvía sin piedad. El joven no podía ver con claridad debido a la oscuridad de la noche que los cubría, pero no necesitaba luz, estaba perfectamente seguro de quien era.

-Vic- dijo casi en un susurro pero ella lo escuchó y se le iluminaron los ojos. Tenía ganas de gritar, salir corriendo, abrazarlo como siempre; pero no. Siguió en silencio hasta llegar a su lado, lo conocía suficiente como para saber que hoy no estaba para esas cosas.

-Teddy viniste- dijo abrazándolo.

Sin soltarla le dijo al oído –Feliz cumpleaños Vic- Suspiró profundo llenándose de ella.

-Gracias- Lo miró a los ojos separándose un poco y percibió algo raro -¿Qué sucede?

Él solo bajó la mirada y le sugirió que fuesen a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Se tomaron de las manos y con ese pequeño contacto ambos sintieron cosquillas en la panza, un sentimiento tan mágico que los llenaba completamente. Pero era raro. Sus familias los habían criado como primos y aunque jamás se habían visto así lo respetaban porque no sabían a quien podían lastimar si se confesaban lo que realmente sentían dentro.

Caminaron en silencio, ninguno se molestó. Victoire lo conocía demasiado, sus gestos, sus miradas, hasta sus silencios. Sabía que hablaría en algún momento, que llegaría a confiar lo necesario y ella esperaría, lo esperaría siempre.

Llegaron a un árbol que tenía marcadas sus iniciales, se sentaron a sus pies y ella se acurrucó en su pecho para poder sentir su perfume, su respiración, su corazón.

-Extraño a mis padres-dijo finalmente cortando el silencio- Me gustaría que estuviesen acá, me gustaría que me digan que es lo que debo hacer. Me siento muy solo. – Suspiró- No quería decirlo, tenía miedo de arruinar tu día.

-Sabes que no estas solo, tienes…-

-Si Vic, a mi padrino, Ginny, a los tíos, lo mismo de siempre. Pero estoy solo… nadie me entiende- esas palabras la hirieron profundamente, no se percataba de que ella estaba ahí para él.

Se arrodilló y lo miró de frente- pensaba en mí, Teddy. –Dijo directo pero sin herirlo- Quizá no entienda lo que sientes pero estoy aquí contigo y siempre será así. Pase lo que paso no te dejare. Yo…- no sabía si continuar ya que él no le daba ninguna señal, estaba neutro y eso la desconcertaba ya que nunca era así.

-Vic se que estas aquí conmigo pero… yo siento cosas muy fuertes por ti y no podría vivir si no estás. Me gustaría tener a mis padres que me aconsejaran que hacer ya que a mis tíos no se lo puedo preguntar- cuando pensó en lo que acababa de decir le entró cobardía, pero ya estaba jugado así que continuó- Te amo y perdón si esto te incomoda, simplemente pasó, no lo… No lo busqué. Ni siquiera puedo decir el momento exacto donde empecé a sentir esto. Solo, Perdón-

Se quedo en silencio y ella también. La había dejado perpleja, ella sentía lo mismo, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Las cosas pasan cuando estás lo suficientemente preparado para recibirlas, pero Victoire no se sentía así, su suelo desapareció de repente desestabilizándola.

Al no oír una respuesta Teddy se paró preparado para huir. Quizá era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Tal vez con ayuda del tiempo ella olvidaba este problema y volvían a ser amigos, por desgracia.

-Teddy espera- Victoire se levantó del suelo y lo abrazó por la espalda. Escondió su rostro en ella para que no la mirara cuando digiera lo que tenia que decir- yo también… yo también te amo.-

Ya estaba todo dicho sus corazones brincaban de felicidad con algo que ninguno de los dos creía posible. Una tonta sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de Teddy, no cabía en si mismo de tanta felicidad. Tomó el pequeño rostro de su princesa, y otra vez encontró en su mirada ese brillo intenso que tanto le gustaba y solo se podía ver cuando estaba realmente feliz.

Se correspondían, el amor era mutuo y todas sus preocupaciones, miedos, pesadillas, se habían ido. Solo estaba ella y él con el corazón en la mano sin nada de barreras.

Se sonrieron y poco a poco fueron juntando sus rostros hasta que por fin sus labios se tocaron. Tanto habían imaginado este día que no pensaron nunca que la realidad supera a cualquier fantasía encerrada en un ser humano. Sentían que el amor eterno existía, lo habían visto en la familia, pero ahora existía para ellos también.

Cuando se separaron estuvieron abrazados unos segundos. Cuando se miraron, ella rió a carcajadas, Teddy había cambiado de forma inconscientemente como hacía tanto que no sucedía. Tenía el pelo morado que demostraba lo feliz que era en ese momento. Ser un metamorfomago a veces no era tan bueno como todos pensaban. Él volvió a cambiar a su azul eléctrico.

-Victoire Weasley, es tu cumpleaños, creo que debes volver- miró el piso preocupado- no se lo diremos a nadie-

Ella se preocupo, tal vez se había arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado, palideció. Sus ojitos se llenaron de tristeza y él pudo notarlo, entonces agregó:

-Porque…- sonrió alegre- tengo que estar preparado para cuando tu padre quiera matarme.-

- Eres un tonto Teddy Lupin, ¿Lo sabes?- Volvió a reir, ahora estaba segura que nunca se separaría de su lado.

Caminaron de la mano hasta que vieron la mesa tendida en el patio como cada cumpleaños de algún miembro de la familia. Toda la familia estaba ahí y el miedo rodeó al valiente caballero

-Creo que es una distancia prudente- dijo Teddy soltando a su acompañante.

-No quiero- dijo ella tomando nuevamente su mano, él tragó en seco cuando ella gritó- Miren quien llegó!- todos se giraron para ver a quién arrastraba.

-Teddy!- gritaron todos los pequeños.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos así que nadie reparó en eso. Pero su madre vino a su encuentro rompiendo la unión entre ellos.

-Ven a cambiarte hija- dijo Fleur separándolos.

Subieron juntas a la habitación que había sido de Ginny. Fleur ayudó a Victoire a ponerse su vestido azul, su color favorito desde hacía unos años.

Ese color le sentaba muy bien, se veía radiante, hermosa. Sus genes de veela, aunque eran pocos, hoy sabían hacer su trabajo más que nunca.

-Vic ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?- preguntó su madre

-Porque es mi cumpleaños- contestó sin rodeos, lo había preparado mientras se cambiaba pero igual se apresuró abriendo la puerta para escapar al interrogatorio.

-Yo creo que es por Teddy- soltó su madre sin más.

Se ruborizó, tropezó, casi se cae. Fleur rió, conocía tanto a su hija y eran tan amigas que no necesitaba la oclumancia para saber lo que pensaba. Trató de calmarla disimuladamente diciéndole que bajara.

Ahí al pie de la escalera estaba su padre esperándolas para acompañarlas al jardín. Ahí todo estaba organizado para hacer especial la noche, pero lo que ella más apreciaba era que estaban todos juntos.

-Espero que te guste, felices 17- dijo Bill colocándole un pequeño colgante en forma de corazón. Al abrirse tenía una foto de ella con sus padres y el otro lado estaba vacio.- El otro es para la persona que se gane ese puesto, y espero que pase mucho tiempo vacío- le susurró al oído.

Ella sabía quién lo tenía ganado y que no pasaría mucho tiempo vacio para tragedia de su padre. Ese lugar era de Teddy, que ahora se encontraba parado al lado de sus padres y esperaba que fuese así para toda la vida. Este definitivamente iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Todos estaban ahí, las personas que más quería juntas, su familia y su amor. Su amor correspondido, y ya nada los iba a separar. Estaba segura de que sus tíos Tonks y Remus los ayudarían desde donde fuera que estuviesen.


End file.
